Prodigy
by JellyJam1115
Summary: "Turn an ordinary mare(aka your prized female pupil) into an alicorn. Check." Princess Celestia put a red checkmark in the box. "Philomena, it took long but was worth it wasn't it?" Philomena cooed as if to agree with the princess. "Now," the princess looking over the list once more. "What is next?"...
1. Chapter 1

Prodigy

Prologue

"Turn an ordinary mare(aka your prized female pupil) into an alicorn. Check." Princess Celestia put a red checkmark in the box. "Philomena, it took long but was worth it wasn't it?" Philomena cooed as if to agree with the princess.

"Now," the princess looking over the list once more. "What is next?" Her violet eyes stopped and she read aloud to herself and her beloved phoenix. "Turn a stallion into an alicorn. Seems a little mainstream right now, but okay." She rolled up the list and called it a night. Little did she know somepony else was listening.

It was the princess of the night herself, Princess Luna, who has eavesdropped on her elder sister. _No fair, she thought bitterly to herself, Tia always has the fun_. However she went by her sister's bedside and whispered something about Luna helping her do the favor. The subconscious alicorn only nodded her head in understanding, and drifted away in her slumber. Content, Luna swiftly slipped out of her sister room and guided the lost subconscious ponies through their dreams throughout for the remainder of the night.

Skip Forward to the Next Morning

Luna had overslept her usual alarm and groggily forced herself out of bed. The dark, velvet midnight blue curtains draped the windows in heavy shadows that effectively blocked out her sister's blinding light. She trudged down the stairs like she did every average morning. She levitated a box of pony Os and poured the cereal into a cyan bowl and plopped down in one of the regal upholstered chair.

"Morning dear sister!" Celestia chirped cheerfully. She had in front of her a pastry(Possibly cake) in front of her with a side of steaming tea.

"Morning Tia." Luna replied, using her sheer alicorn will power to keep her from collapsing into the bowl that laid before her.

"You look tired. I should probably tell you my news before you go back to sleep."

"What news?" Luna asked skeptically.

"I have decided it about time you resume one of your royal duties, and I have you I favor to ask."

"Oh please tell me it isn't cosmic dust duty. That took me seven hours." Luna groaned. About a week ago, Celestia had assigned Luna to sweep all 10,917 km of the moon to rid it of the cosmic dust that could potentially pose a dangerous threat to Equestria.

Celestia laughed softly. "No Luna, I want you to pick a prodigy."

Luna's expression changed from confusion to realization."A prodigy?" she echoed.

"You know a pupil."

Luna face-hoofed "I know what a prodigy is Tia."

"Just making sure." Celestia sing-songed.

"You really mean it?" Thinking that it was all a joke. When her sister nodded in approval, Luna cried out with glee "Yay!"

"One more thing." She informed.

"There's more?" Luna said disappointed.

"Just that the prodigy needs to be a stallion, and you are training him to be one day a prince."

Luna wrinkled her nose in disgust. "Like Blueblood?"

"No, his title must be earned not handed to him like a spoiled child. Teach him the magic in friendship and connections with other ponies as well as creatures."

Luna bowed her head. "I understand." Luna flew out, searching for the perfect pupil to fit her assignment.


	2. Chapter 2

Prodigy

Prologue: Luna's Plan

_Now where will I find a perfect future prince? Luna thought to herself_. Although Canterlot would have been the most convenient choice, Luna preferred they come from humble backgrounds like Ponyville, or Manehattan. She decided to see her test through to find the perfect stallion.

Skip to a rainy afternoon in Manehattan

"Excuse me, do you have any food?" A old mare pleaded in a tattered brown cloak replied.

"No," The stallion clerk at the booth lied.

"Don't lie to me, I can see it in front of me."

"So what, do you have any money?" The clerk snapped.

"No," the mare sadly replied.

"Then get out of here you *****." The clerk yelled angrily at the mare. The old mare ran(which was more of hobble) out into the rain.

The sweet pegasus after the old mare was named Romantic Petal. She had witnessed the vulgar treatment the clerk had given the old mare, and had felt ashamed for her.

"I am so sorry about that you had to see that." The stallion was so apologetic that it hard to believe that he had been so crabby before.

"It's okay," Romantic said, mindlessly.

"Oh shy are we?" The clerk mistook her mindlessness. "It's okay, not everyone can resist me."

"No it's really okay."

"We can go out if you want."

"Please can I just pay for it?"

"Whatever you want dear. 10 bits for the three apples, loaf of bread, the hunk of ricotta, and bunch of carrots. Or…" He stare into her eyes intently. "free for a kiss."

"No thanks I'll just go now." She paid, and ran out as fast as she could.

_Man, that clerk was so annoying_ . She trotted by back to her apartment which she shared with her best childhood friend, Smart Song. Smart was a musician that did nothing except for study and play soothing music until three in the morning. He had no friends except for Romantic. She past by the old mare huddled up futile to the storm gnawing on the ruined garment on her. Romantic carefully tossed the loaf at her feet.

"Eat. " Romantic commanded softly. "It's much tastier than that coat." The old mare stopped gnawing on the brown button and started to chew on the bread.

The mare put her hoof on Romantic's forehead, then trailed down to her heart, and to the left and right of it. At the same time she rasped. "May Celestia and Luna bless you, dear child."

"I can't believe I'm helping you when I don't even know your name." Romantic said bashfully. "Romantic Petal."

The mare cracked an almost toothless smile. "Night's Dream."

Romantic smiled softly."Well then. Let's get out of the rain."

She nodded in agreement."Okay."

Skip to Smart and Romantic's apartment

"Where were you?" Smart demanded. He wasn't looking at her, and was instead reading a book.

"Well I did say I was going to get groceries."

"No you said and I quote 'I'll be getting some groceries and be back by 2:00'. Look what time it is now." Romantic quickly glanced at the clock which said 2:01.

"So I'm a minute late?"

"Yes. Remember we made a promise you would try to be more punctual."

"I'm just a minute late."

"Did you at least get the sourdough?"

"Well I did."

"What do you mean did?"

"I gave it to Night's Dream here. I just met her."

"Ro private convo." She nodded as Smart and her huddled and whispered among themselves. "You can't help a lady you just met."

"Yes I can I felt bad." Romantic protested.

"You feel bad when whenever the light bulb dies." Smart countered.

"Well when you say die it makes me feel sad. Besides she was mistreated."

"If she lost her job, it's her own fault."

"Well doesn't give a clerk the right to call her a…" She whispered the rest in his ear and his dark cyan eyes to grow wide. While given the opportunity, Night's Dream studied the Romantic Petal and her companion. _Hmmm, she thought, with the guidance of his good friend he will be just fine. A good prince._  
"Okay, Night's Dream you can stay here…" He stopped short, because right in front of him was Princess Luna herself.

"Princess Luna!" The duo exclaimed in unison. "What are you doing here."

"I have come for you Smart Song." The princess of the night said in a voice that radiated power and authority.

"Why?"

"Tia has given me an assignment and I intend to find the prodigy to take under my wing and teach."

"You want me?" Smart's face contorted into a big grin.

"If you choose to."

"Oh no." Romantic groaned.

"YES!" He yelled out so half of Manehattan can hear.

"I need you to do two things for me though."

He bowed his head to the regal princess."What are your conditions?"

"1: that you move to Ponyville so I can check up on your process often. 2: Make some friends."

Smart Song groaned, while Romantic Petal just laughed.

**A/N: Although I already did a prologue I am planning on setting this up as an episode (1 chapter=1 episode) as well as a three seasons (each consisting of 10 episodes. Two part episodes will be counted a one chapter/episode). So next chapter will be the first episode/chapter.**


End file.
